All Started With The Baby Blanket
by LittleDraco
Summary: Each curse is broken in their own way so what happens when Mary Margret picked up Emma's Baby blanket. What does she do next and who does she tell.
1. Snow White and the Blanket

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once and sadly never will, enjoy the story **

**Summary: Each curse is broken in their own way so what happens when Mary Margret picked up Emma's Baby blanket. What does she do next and who does she tell. **

Emma Swan carried the last box from her car, to the apartment she now shared with Mary Margret, who just so happens to be Henry's teacher. Setting the last box Emma placed it on the table, and opened the box to check the contence, Emma finally found what she was looking for, her white and purple baby blanket that had her name stitched into it. Picking up the blanket Emma thought to herself what it would have been like if her parents kept her, or where they could have been at that very moment, did they ever think about coming to find her?

Emma's roommate and Henry's school teacher came down the stairs and noticed each box that was spread out over the small living room "is this everything, is the rest in storage?" Mary Margret asked walking over to Emma who was standing over by the table. Emma placed her baby blanket back down in the box loosely hanging out.

"No, this is all of it. When living in the foster system, I was moving every few months, so i learned that it was easier having very few belongings so having one large bag with all of everything I owned in it." Emma explained giving a small pause as she noticed her roommate looking at the blanket.

"this baby blanket is the only link that I have of my parents, when i was younger i always believed if I held onto it I might have met them one day, now all it does is reminds me of all the years watching all the other younger kids getting adopted while I stood there and watched." Emma added walking over to the case files that she was working on during the day.

Looking through the files Emma noticed she had them all and started slowly walking to the door not noticing her roommate still looking at the blanket. Looking at the jacket of hers, Emma noticed at the corner of her eye that Mary Margret had picked up the blanket. Emma was going to say something on the lines of "that blanket is the only thing I will always keep, so please be careful with it" but let the thought go, Emma knew that Mary Margret wasn't going damage it.

As Emma was about to open the door she overheard a whisper coming from behind and turned just in time to here "it's a beautiful blanket" Emma wanted to go out and get some air so the blonde replied "thanks."

Emma noticed that Mary Margret was about to sniff the wollen blanket and decided it was time to leave, leaving the roommate alone with Emma's most treasured possession.

XXXXXXOUATXXXXXXXX

Left alone in the apartment Mary had closed her eyes as she slowly placed the wool to her face and inhaled its scent, there was something familiar about the blanket, that very moment Mary Margret closed her eyes flashes of images filled her memory from being a young girl in a castle, to meeting Charming, to holding her baby girl, her little Emma. Opening her eyes Mary smiled as she realised just who she really was, she was Snow White.

Snow then realised that her roommate who just moved in with her, was in fact her baby girl the last memory had shown before ripped away to this world. Remembering the last twenty eight years of her life in this town Snow made a quick note to herself to thank Henry, for believing in the curse and for bringing Emma home to her.

Snow couldn't wait to tell Charming, and then it hit her, Henry was Emma's son which means that Henry was in fact her own grandson. It was one thing Snow never thought would happen once the curse was broken, that Emma could have had children by then.

This thought gave Snow a small smiled.

Looking at the door Snow realised that Emma left her jacket behind on this cold night, if she ran down now Snow could catch up to Emma before she left.

Picking up the jacket Snow carefully ran down the stairs of the building calling out for Emma's name.

Standing at the top of the stairs Snow sees the blonde women standing there leaning by the door looking up. Snow froze, standing there at the top of the stairs; she was now looking at her daughter for the first time, not sure on what to do.

Slowly walking down the stairs Snow did not take her eyes of her baby girl she remembers holding in her arms before Charming had protected her to the wardrobe.

Standing in silence, now face to face Emma broke the silence. "Mary Margret, you ran down here for something, so are you going to say it or can I go now?" Emma asked staring at the women out of breath. Snow then realised she shouldn't say anything because the rest of the town will think that is her name and not Snow.

Remembering what she came running down those stairs for, Snow handed her daughter the red leather jacket "Emma its cold outside" Snow replied.

As Emma placed the files aside, she grabbed the jacket and put it on. The moment Emma had placed on the jacket Snow did the one thing she waited to do the moment she saw her, Snow placed her arms around Emma, giving the blonde a surprised reaction. Emma stood there excepting the hug, there was one thing on her mind, why did her roommate just run down the stairs giving her, her jacket and giving her a hug, she wasn't her mother and if this was normal Emma would just have to get used to it.

Snow didn't want to let go but she knew she would have to eventually. As the two loosened the hug snow asked "when will you be back, would you like me to leave something out?" After asking Snow realised that it sounded too much like a parent, but got a reply "I'll be a few hours, and I'll pick up something from Granny's, don't wait up for me." Emma replied as she picked up the files and walked out the building.

Snow stood there for a few moments watching the blonde women walk out the door down the street. Snow could only say once thing about the last five minutes "Welcome home Emma."

XXXXXXOUATXXXXXXXX

Snow walked back upstairs to her apartment looking around at the mess Emma had made with all her stuff, if she wasn't as excited as she was at that moment she probley placed each item in there boxes and placed them into a pile in the corner for Emma to sort out when she came home. Instead

Snow looked around and walked around looking at each of her belongings Snow decided to let it go and sat on her bed, falling onto her back, looking to the celling thinking about anything and everything, her life as a child, running from Regina and her guards, Charming, and her best memory holding Emma in her arms before she had to go. Thinking about her time in Storybrooke, being a teacher to the same group of children for twenty eight years because they bodies were stuck in time from the curse, and remembering the only child to ever really grow up, Henry.

Snow thought to herself she must be the only one that the curse has been broken for since Emma has been in Storybrooke. Since Regina cast the curse she must be the only one that knows about the curse and the town, maybe that's why Regina is threatened by Emma. She is here to break the curse in the prophecy.

Snow sat up on her bed and thought about the things she will need to do. The possibility of true loves kiss might work in this world and Snow is going to wake up her prince Charming and there was one person she had to see and couldn't wait, Snow couldn't wait to see her Grandson Henry.

XXXXXXOUATXXXXXXXX

**Part two will be up in a few hours. **

**Pease tell me if it is worth continuing **


	2. Henry and David

The next morning Snow got up an hour earlier than usual, she was just two excited about everything.

Going up stairs Snow noticed the door to Emma's bedroom was opened and decided to peek inside. looking inside the bedroom Snow found Emma's boxes had been moved into the corner of the room and Emma was lying on top of the bed in the clothing that she was wearing the previous day, she has fallen asleep with paperwork placed all over the bed.

Quietly going in to the small cupboard in the hallway Snow came back to Emma's room with a light blue blanket placing it on top of her sleeping daughter, and then only thinking that she may be awake within the next few hours.

Snow took one more look at the peaceful women sleeping as she closed the door and walked down to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After getting ready Snow noticed there had been no signs of Emma woken up so Snow walked up once again and peeked through the doors before leaving a note next to the bed that read "there is pancake mix ready next to the stove, help yourself." Snow smiled at Emma and left to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Snow done what she had always done greet each patient place a fresh bunch of flowers and collect there breakfast tray. Looking over to the last room, one more to go. Smiling as hard as she can Snow walked into the towns resident John Doe and placed the flowers next to his bed like she had done each and every week. Looking around making sure that no one could see her, Snow walked over and looked at her Prince Charming, her David, her brave man lying there.

Snow made sure a second time that no one was looking she leaned in and whispered "I found you. I love you, my Charming" Snow placed her lips onto his with all the love she could give at that very moment.

Leaning up waiting for a reaction, as nothing happened Snow felt disappointed that nothing happened. Snow turned to walk out the glass room Snow heard a sound coming from behind her, Charming was awake.

Snow looked at the man lying in the bed and he looked into her eyes the first word that came out "Snow" and all she could do is smile. David had his memories.

Still week David whispered his second word "Emma?" Snow knew in that one word all the questions he was asking her, Where is Emma? Is she safe? Snow looked at her prince and smiled with a reply "she is here and she is beautiful" Snow then noticed David wanted to know more. Snow sat on the edge of the bed and explained every feature and her personality in all she known about Emma.

David sat there trying to imagine what his baby girl would look like at age twenty eight. He could picture a blonde that had mix features of both of them but looking more like Snow.

Snow had to tell David the most important thing she had ever needed to say. "Charming, the curse isn't broken, no one knows who they are, it is only us, and Henry." Snow then realised what she said she never told Charming who Henry was. Charming looked at Snow with a questioning look as she replied in two words "were grandparents"

Charming could not believe it. He never thought, one moment he was holding his baby girl in his arms and the next minute finding out that his baby, has a baby.

Snow looked at the time and realized that she is going to be late for school. Just before Snow left she turned to Charming and explained "because no one knows about the curse you might want to lie about who you are mostly to avoid Regina, just say you don't remember anything, oh and one more thing, this curse has given people new identity's so here, I'm a school teacher named Mary Margret." and with that Snow walked out of the room, just as the doctors come running in.

Snow turned around to get one last look at Charming and suddenly felt bad for leaving him like this. Snow will be back later.

XXXXXXXXOUATXXXXXXX

As Snow arrived to the almost empty corridor of the school, Snow became nervous, for now that she had all of her memories she was afraid that one wrong move or even one word would cause a suspicion or worse it could lead to Regina.

Walking down the hallway to her classroom Snow sat at her desk and calmly through to herself about the day's lessons, as she noticed something. Looking at her desk she noticed that a certain student had not arrived yet, most students would try to offer Snow an apple, but even cursed, deep down Snow knew she never liked apples because of what Regina done to her. But there was one student in her class that would always give her a pear instead and she knew they were from Henry. and looking at her desk she noticed, no pear.

Either Henry was going to be late, well later than his usual self, or he is with Emma. It was as if it was as if she thought it, it happened, Henry suddenly walked in to the classroom with his bag over the shoulder. Without saying anything Snow watched Henry place his bag on his seat and grab something out. She should have known that it was Henry's daily pear.

Henry walked up the desk 'good morning' Henry greeted and placed the pear on the desk and turned to look at his teacher. Snow leaned in closer to the boy and quietly replied "thank you Henry, but you know what, I would accept an apple from you because I know you wouldn't poison it like your mother did to me."

Henry was shocked to what he just herd. He didn't know what to say or do in this case. "So, you believe me about the whole curse and don't think I'm crazy?" Henry asked. Snow sat there for a second and thought on how to reply, then she replied "when it's just the two of us, I would love it more if you could call me by my name."

Henry looked at her and asked "Snow?"

"I was thinking more on the lines of grandma or grams, since the curse has broken only on myself and your grandfather." Snow looked at the boy and stood up from her seat and opened her arms to see if Henry would except a hug and the boy couldn't run fast enough into her arms "so that means my mom, Emma doesn't know yet, does she, about you?" Henry asked still holding on to his grandmother.

"no she doesn't and we need to get her to believe" a moment of pause before Snow continued "only the three of us know, you, me and your grandfather who was woken by a kiss this morning" snow said looking down at the boy who was still holding on.

It was like Henry didn't want to let the moment go. "Can you get away from Regina tonight?" Snow asked "until five then I have to be at her office by then."

"How about we go and see your grandfather together after school, because he's waiting to meet you."

XXXXXXXXOUATXXXXXXX

Arriving at the hospital Henry and Snow notice all the commotion about David waking up early that morning. The two of them walked towards the room where they both could see David lying there alone in the room.

"what, did you kick all the doctors out, where they bugging you too much." Snow said as she walked in to the room

"Sn-" David began but noticed she wasn't alone. "It's ok Charming , this is Henry, our grandson." Henry walked up to David and asked "can I call you grandpa?"

David smiled grew as he replied "only if grandpa can get a hug." the moment this was said Henry jumped on to the bed next to David and gave his grandfather a long overdue hug.

"I have one question, when do I get to meet Emma?"

XXXXXXXXOUATXXXXXXX

**So what do you think, is it worth continuing. **


	3. David Meets Emma

It was after five and Snow had gone to take Henry home before Regina found out. David didn't like having to send Henry to the Evil Queens place after the attempts at harming his true love or his family in any way, but had to let it go. They didn't want an angry Regina finding him with Snow.

David was left alone in the quiet room hearing the voices on the other side of the glass wall, of the other people who were most likely talking about him. It was probley the biggest news that had happened in a while in that town.

David sat in the room thinking about the day. He had only met Henry for not even two hours and loved the boy the moment he met him, he was imaginative and quite smart. David never thought about being a grandfather at that age, but seeing Henry he didn't cared.

David sat there trying to picture what his daughter would look like from the description he was given, defiantly a mixture of both him and Snow, but more of an attitude, Snow blamed it on being raised in this world.

As time went by in that room David could see many people walking back and forth and entering the hospital, not only for the other patients but to see a glimpse of him, it started to annoy David after a while, people he knows just staring at him like there was an ogre standing right behind him.

David would focus more at each blonde woman that entered the hospital just hoping that each one would walk into his room and be the baby he wanted to meet. Each time the door to his room would open up David knew that it would have been one of the doctors, since they all wore the same strange white coat, but shook it off because of what he was wearing underneath the sheet of his bed, and it was probley normal for this world.

David had taken Snows advice and came up with a cover story and something that wouldn't sound like it was from there world. Not knowing what anything in this world would be, David sat there and thought of what he could have remembered nothing from his life, when really he remembers everything, the curse, hearing Regina enters the nursery as he blacked out in Snows arms, and mostly remembering holding his baby girl in his arms protecting her to the moment of his last breath.

As the day went on the many doctors kept asking him if he began to remember anything, and decided to say he remembered, small things, like the forest, the cold wind, and even saying he remembered about a car. David didn't know what a car was, he had herd many people mentioning it throughout the day, but saying something about this strange world might help him in his lie.

David looked at the clock then out of the window; he didn't know how to read the time and was embarrassed to ask some of the doctors at what the time was. David found it had been only ten minutes, time was moving slower in this world for David. It felt like forever.

Getting him out of his thoughts, he noticed that the door opened and a blonde woman walked in the room. David sat there looking at her. Just from walking in the door, David could feel it in his heart this women it was his Emma but didn't say anything, except giving her a small smile.

Emma stood outside the door talking to Whale "what does David remember? Anything other than his mane?" Emma asked as Whale filled her in about everything they had learned from the day. Once Whale gave Emma the clear to speak to him she looked in the direction of the door and walked to the door slowly opening it trying to not to scare the man.

The first thing they both noticed about each other was they were looking right at each other. David noticed one thing about this woman she was the first blonde that had walked into the room.

To Emma this was a man who had been in a coma for a very long time. Emma noticed that David was still looking at her and thought to herself that he must be thinking that this women must seem familure in some way but Emma let it go, he had no memory to her knowledge and felt she didn't want to push the buttons.

Emma walked up to the bed and introduced herself to him "HI David, I am sheriff Swan. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Emma asked calmly. David looked at her it was his Emma, how many other people in this place could be named Swan. Looking at her he noticed that she began to blush, then realising that the heart monitor was getting faster by the second and realised the look on her face.

_Oh god she must think I like her that's so weird_. David thought to himself

"I'm sorry." was all he could say but got a reply, more surprised that he didn't scare her off.

"It's ok David I'm probley the first women you have seen today that wasn't were in a white jacket and holding a clipboard." David was embarrassed but replied back trying to change the subject. "You live with a woman named S- Mary Margret right?" Emma looked at him just hoping that she didn't notice the almost slip up, luckily she didn't.

"Yea, how did you know that?' "She told me this morning while she was here, you did know she was here?" David asked trying to keep Emma here as long as he could. "Sorry of course I know." Emma replied with a small smile. "Besides she came back and was here some time ago." David looked at her to see her expression change to a questioning look.

"She told me she had a blonde for a roommate, who became sheriff of this place." David replied as he notices the change of look on Emma's face.

"Do you know where you are?" David thought about it for a while and remembered what one of the doctors has told him earlier. "A town called Storybrooke." he replied still trying to remember each detail of her.

"it's ok if you cannot answer but for records, do you remember anything before you were in your coma?" Emma asked now looking sorry for what this man might have been through in his past. From what David had said before and from what he had learned about he had a good enough story that could just pass in this world.

"Well not much it was cold..." stopping to give a pause before continuing "windy... I could hear someone yelling, and a baby crying... but i could hear shattered glass." Emma looked at David "What was the date if you could remember?" David didn't know exactly the time but he knew one thing, it had been at least twenty eight years, and that coma was his curse.

Thinking of a random date and quietly whispering numbers. "23... 83...10, they just numbers I think do they mean anything to you." David replied. Emma looked shocked "was that the last date you remember?' Emma asked. "I think so, why what is the date now?" David asked pretending to freak out when really he had known it been at least twenty eight years.

"if you rearrange the order you get 23/10/83 and that means it's the 23 of October 1983 and that was just over twenty eight years ago, David it sounds like you were in a coma for that long" Emma explained it. Wasn't a shock for David he knew about the curse lasting that long.

Emma took another look at him there was something about the man lying in the bed. Emma thought about it for a while the date David mentioned, he mentioned he heard a baby cry just moments before, and was found just outside of town. Emma took another look at David he had the same shade of green eyes as hers.

Emma had many copies of articles about her as a baby and that she was found just a few miles out of this very town.

"if that's all you can remember then thank you for your time David, and hope to see you out of the hospital soon" as Emma began to leave the room she could hear him ask "is it ok if you could stay I like the company?" Emma looked at the ma lying there in the bed, Emma did feel a little bad for leaving him alone. She sadly replied back to him "I am sorry David, but I'm still on the clock. if it's not too busy tomorrow, and i can't make any promises but i will try to come back and see you then." And with the reply Emma left the but felt a strange emotional attachment to this stranger, it was like she suddenly cared about him the same was she cared about her roommate Mary Margret.

David was upset that Emma had to go but was happy at the same time that he had seen his baby he only just remembers holding in his arms. Looking out of the room he watched Emma walk past, David noticed someone who walk in to the room and it was the one person he never wanted to see.

Regina.

xxxxxxxOUATxxxxxx

Emma walked out of David's room and down the hall and walked calmly up to Dr Whale's office.

Hearing that she may enter, Emma opened the door and greeted Whale.

"What can i do for you sherriff?" he asked Emma wasn't used to hearing that title and still found it a bit odd.

"is it possible to get a DNA test done here and privately?" Before Whale could responded Emma continued. "Just hear me out please. I was found twenty eight years ago not to far from this area, I asked David if he could remember a date that he last remembered and that was 23rd of October and in 1983 and would you believe it or not that IS my birthday. I was found on the side of a road just ten miles out of town." whale looked at her and was unsure on how to respond.

"i know it's a long shot but i just want to know if he..." Emma began to trail off but Whale finished her sentence "maybe related in some way?"

Emma looked a little embarrassed but answered "Yea."

Whale looked at her he knew he had been there a long time, but he had to have had some family somewhere and Whale decided he needed to start somewhere, so why not with Emma. "Why not sheriff we need to fine someone that may know him, he has been here for a long time he may have a child he is unaware of ." Whale said

"Can we keep this between the two of us for now?" Emma asked

"Of course we can"

XXXXXXXXXXXOUATXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for waiting guys I didn't really know how to continue but I have a plan and am ready to write. Do you want me to continue? Anything you would like to see happen soon. **


	4. David Meets Regina

After Emma's shift she arrived back to the apartment, placing her red leather jacket on the rack. Turning around she found her roommate sitting on the couch. The first thing she noticed was the smell of the chocolate coming from the mug and walked over the kitchen to begin making her own cup, but adding the cinnamon.

Emma walked over to the couch placing a seat next to her roommate "so, you talked to David about me?" Emma asked catching her roommate by surprised "what exactly did you tell him?' Emma continued as giving a look that said she wasn't happy but at the same time a little nervous on what could have been said.

"Well hello to you to. What don't want to talk about your day?" Snow replied and continued "well I was talking to him and because he doesn't know anyone in town or that he thinks, I was thinking that he may come and live with us." Snow partly asked and partly stated as if having to ask her own daughter for permission that her father could live with the two of them.

Emma looked at her and explained. "Well keep this between you and me, and Whale but he is sworn to secrecy, but when I talked to David earlier something's made it sound like we might… have been related." Emma paused and continued "I kind of got a DNA test done and just... look I shouldn't even get my hopes up and all but I had this strange, like I cared feeling towards him, and the last date he can even remember was my birthday and we both were found a few miles out of the town here." Snow looked at her surprised maybe this curse will break sooner than she thought.

"what if it does comeback positive and he related to you how are you going to feel about that?" Snow asked Emma looked a little shocked about the question.

"I don't really know. I mean I always wanted to know why my parents never wanted me but if this test comes back positive... well i don't really know how to feel... I mean ill finally have a father but he is also the same age as me so i think... deep down i will know he is my father but I don't think I'll ever see it any feather than being my brother, I guess I'll just see what happens." Emma explained looking a little sad, too many emotions will rise.

A part of her didn't want to know but also the long life dream of finding anything about her parents. "So how would you feel if David did stay here with us?" Snow asked wanting to know the idea from her daughter.

"well Mary Margret, you are the one that lives here, so you asked me to live here with you, so if you want to let David life here to, it's really up to you.' Emma replied grabbing both of the empty cups and walking over to the sink and placed them in giving them a quick rinse.

Snow had to remember that the curse wasn't broken and had to remember that people including her own daughter will still call her Mary Margret she had to remember this and not slip up now that David is awake and soon enough Regina is going to find out.

"If David is going to stay here where is he going to sleep?' Emma asked the moment she realised the question when she looked around the small place. Snow wasn't sure on how to reply but she defiantly couldn't say that he would be sleeping in her bed that would freak out Emma.

"Didn't really think of that but i will make room... and if the test comes back positive I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing your bed with him." Snow replied trying not to do something that seemed to need. "Only if he is related to me. I'll find out from Whale within the next few days anyway" Emma said as she moved towards the bathroom.

Snow breathed she already knew that the test would come back positive and didn't really what to tell Emma that she was in fact her mother that was frozen in time while her father was lying in a coma the whole time, maybe getting married again in this world could make Emma think of her more as a mother but then it would be strange in this world people getting married just after knowing each other for just a few months, and Snow already knew that Emma would never look at her as a mother to her but more of a sister.

XXXXXXXOUATXXXXXXXX

Regina sat in her office in the middle of the afternoon when she received a phone call. Beginning to reach out for her phone on the desk she realised that it wasn't that phone but her personal phone left in her coat that was hanging up on the rack. Standing up she had just missed the call. Pulling the phone out of the back pocket she noticed that it came from the hospital.

Calling back Regina heard the voice of Dr. Whale on the other end. "Madam Mayor, you requested that you be notified in any changes in the John Doe coma patient, i thought you might like to know that he has woken this moring just after seven and is doing well despite the amnesia." Whale explained to the Mayor and let her replied "Thank you Dr. Whale, i will be around in two hours to discuss more." and with that she hung up the phone and sat back down at her desk and began thinking about how in the world could that idiot Charming could have woken up.

Emma had only been in Storybrooke for just over a two weeks, Regina couldn't think she believed a ten year old about fairy tales being real, but she had meet Emma and knows she wouldn't be like that and believes this world to be as normal and magic free as it possibly could be.

XXXXXXXOUATXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the hospital Regina found the room she was looking for quite easy. As Regina walked through the halls she could feel that each person in the hall would avoid her, the moment she saw the ward, Regina looked over to see David sitting up in his bed. Regina was annoyed and it shows on her face.

Then Regina saw one other in his room and it was one person she hated just as much as Snow White and that was her grown up daughter Emma, the savour, the one who is here to destroy her happy ending.

What annoyed her the most was that Emma and David were in the same room together, and who knows what they were talking about? Regina saw that Emma was about to walk out of the room and decided this would be the time to talk to David about his memories.

Still staring across the door to the room Regina eyed Emma as she walked out walking pass Regina and walking on.

XXXXXXXOUATXXXXXXXX

Regina walked in the room and looked David strait in the eye. Regina gave a look that said "do not mess with me, i am in charge" giving her Evil Queen stance towards David. And David noticed this the moment she walked in.

Regina decided another approached on David. Sitting on the end of the bed Regina smiled and looked towards him and introduced herself to him. "Hello David, my name is Regina and i am the Mayor of this town, i was also the person who found you on the side of the road" she explained calmly and looked to see his reaction.

David didn't know what to say or do in this case because a part of him wanted to jump out of the bed and grab his sword and strike her down form yelling at her for everything she has done to her and Snow and his family, to just sitting there like he doesn't even know what is going on.

David didn't wasn't to spend much time with Regina but before David could say anything Regina started with the question David had been asked all day "how are you feeling?" David rolled his eyes he had been asked this question only twenty minutes ago. "Sorry you must have been asked this too much already today." Regina replied noticed the look on David's face.

"I'm sorry Regina, but I've been asked that question to much today, and i really don't feel like repeating myself again but in the general means, i just feel a little tired because ever very one keeps coming in and checking up on me and all i really want to do is sleep." David explained as he tried to be polite and at the most, try not to be himself around this woman who has harmed his heart.

Regina looked at him and felt a little bad having getting all this attention, Regina wasn't sure on what to think, wasn't sure exactly what his state was with this world and with the curse. Did David know? Does he remember? Who he is? Does he know anyone around him? What does he remember about their old world? That was what Regina was really looking for, but looks like she was wrong. Maybe he didn't know anything, but it didn't mean Regina was going to be a little more observant to the so called "Charming's" now.

There are now two people Regina is watching for, David and Emma. "I'm sure you can get everything you need to know from the doctors, I'm sorry if i am being rude, but i really just want to go to sleep." David replied he was tired but really just wanted to get rid of her. "Of course, I'll let you get some rest" Regina said with a small smile and stood up from the bed, leaving the room, Regina was not convinces.

David was relied when Regina walked out the door, not only was he now left to sleep but the fact that Regina didn't go all Evil Queen on him.

As David lied there he let him memories of meeting his family let him bring a smile and drift off to sleep.

XXXXXXXOUATXXXXXXXX

Emma and Snow sat at the table talking away the night drinking there third hot chocolate for the night. Looking over to the clock on the wall, it was past seven. While in an laughing fit together, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Emma stood up and walked over with her mug still in her hand.

Opening the door she saw her son Henry. "Hey, mom i know it is late but there is something i want you have something, well i want you to read it at least." As Henry made himself inside of the apartment.

Henry noticed Snow and gave her smile and the two of them known what was said. Henry placed his bag on the floor and opened it up and pulled out the big brown storybook and walked over to his mother and handed it to her.

"I don't care what you say, if you believe in the true stories or not, but i would like it more if you read them there not exactly the stories you know." Henry explained and continued looked over at his grandmother. "i mean what Snow White story will you find that has her shooting arrows and hanging from nets or even hitting her own prince in the face with a rock." Henry looked over to Snow and she was trying not to laugh at the memories.

Henry then looked over to Emma and saw a confused look on her face, it decently caught her attention. Holding the book open Emma flipped through the pages and saw the page of what looked like a woman hanging from a net. Quickly skimming through the words on the page Emma noticed Snow White's the name coming up a lot and so did Charming, and even the picture of the wedding with Regina.

The woman in white did seem familiar like she had seen the person before. "Ok Henry for you, i will read this" Emma replied as she was still interested in page she was reading.

"At the back i have written out who i think it who in town might, want to look at it." Henry replied as Emma looked at him and flipped to the back and pulled out the piece of paper and realised the top names:

Queen Snow White is Mary Margret,

Princess Emma Swan, Daughter of Snow White,

David Nolan is Prince Charming,

Regina Is the Evil Queen,

Marcco is Jeppeto,

Pinocchio is Unknown,

Archie Is Jimmy Cricket,

Ghramm is the Hunsmam.

Of course some on the list was still unknown and Emma laughed when she noticed Leroy is Grumpy. "Now that is one i would believe is true." looking at the time Snow noticed Henry should be home and asked "Henry, does Regina know your here?' Henry looked guilty. "Come on ill drive you home." Snow placed an arm around her grandson as they walked out the door leaving Emma alone reading the book.

XXXXXXXOUATXXXXXXXX

**Well there's the next chapter for you. Leave your thoughts. I love to hear them. Next chapter will be in a few weeks. (the longer the chapter the longer it sadly takes for me to update) **


	5. Henry and Regina

Sitting with the car parked in front of Regina home, Snow noticed something her grandson Henry was giggling.

Snow thought the giggling was quite funny and had to ask "ok Henry whats so funny?" Henry was laughing "this family is messed up." he stated and looked over and noticed that Snow just looked at him as he continued to answer the question "What i mean is, not only are you my grandmother but your also my step sister." Snow looked over, now to see what Henry was on about and Snow replied "you do realise now that also makes Emma your step niece?" Henry looked at her for a moment and began laughing even more

"yea that is weird, but what's weirder, my mom is also my step great grandmother." before anything could be said Regina had opened the front door to witness seeing both Henry and Snow sitting in the car together.

Running down the path Henry and Snow looked out the window to see the mixed emotions of worried, panicked and angry across her face. Henry got out of the car since Regina wasn't close enough to hear his goodbye. "Good night step sister" Henry and Snow couldn't help but smile, they were having fun together and sadly the night had to end.

"Henry get inside." Regina half yelled and half panicked for his safety. Henry ran passed ignoring his mother and running inside up to his room. Regina stood there looking at Snow through the car.

"I would appreciate if you didn't kidnap my son." Snow looked shocked at the comment but replied in the sweetest way "Henry came over to see Emma, when he said he snuck out I took him home. but please don't yell at him for this Emma told him if he wanted to see her he has all the day to see her." this seemed to calm Regina down but still had that look that could poison air but simply replied "thank you miss Blanchard." Regina turned and walked inside leaving Snow to drive home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina walked into Henry's room and saw that he was already in his pjs for the night and looking scared for the yelling his mother was about to do.

"Why did you sneak out and see Emma?" Regina asked in a firm voice.

"i kind of, wanted to give her something and i known that if I asked to go over i know you would say no, because i know you don't like her." Henry replied looking like he was about to run out of his own room.

Regina knew she would have to confess her biggest fear to him so she began to explain, "Henry, when i adopted you, it was a closed adoption, no contact with the birth parents, and i was ok with that. I always had one fear about adopting you, that your parents would try and take you away from me, but as you got older i was losing that fear and i thought everything would be fine, but here she is and am loosing you to her. i lost everyone i ever loved the most, i just want someone who would stay and love me the way i love them" Henry looked at his mother who sat on the bed next to him.

Henry knew there was something between the two of them but made this clear to him mother who looked like she could have been in tears any second, and not the strong women she was known to be. "I'm not going to replace you; i just want my chance to get to know her. Mom, no matter what happens, or who you become, i do care about you, and always will, the only thing i could ask from the two of you is if you could get along." Henry asked giving his mother a smile.

Changing the subject Regina decided now would be the time to ask about his book. "Henry, what is this about a storybook i keep hearing about?" Henry didn't know if he should replied but he had to tell her eventually "when Miss Blanched gave me the book i thought it was the normal fairy tales, i wasn't going to ready it but when i opened the book i saw a picture of the evil queen from the Snow White story and for some reason the picture looked a lot like you, i didn't really think about it much but i flipped through more pages and noticed that a lot of people in town looked like the people from the book." henry gave a pause but continued when he knew that his mother wanted more of the story.

"i began to think it was true, it is mentioned in the curse written in the book that no one will age and i starting to think it's real because i was the only one who seemed to age in this town." Regina took all the news in. "you think I wouldn't notice that I was the only one graduating each year, that really got me thinking but I never really asked about it."

Henry was defiantly a smart kid to figure this all out. Regina had to make it sound like she didn't know about any of this and replied. "Do you really see me as some Evil Queen? If this curse was real." Henry looked at her giving her the truth.

"If this curse was real and you are the Evil Queen i will still love you no matter what." this seemed to cheer her up.

"You know what is even funnier?" Henry asked trying not to laugh. Regina saw the smile and just had to ask.

"And what is that Henry"

"if this is all real and all, you do realise you're not just my mother." Henry paused as Regina looked confused "your also my step great grandmother" Regina had to think about that for a second. yes she was Snows stepmother and now thinking about she was Emma's step grandmother and looking at Henry she realised what he was saying was true not only was Henry her son but also her great grandson, just that thought alone scared Regina.

Regina had a smile and decided to outsmart her son. "If it is all true then you do realise you're a step uncle to Emma and you can boss your mother around… sort of." Laughing the night away Regina had forgotten about Henrys little break out earlier and let it go.

**Love positive feedback love those reviews wanna hear your thoughts so far.**

**Yes this story will get some drama coming up. **

**Updating a few Chapter in the next few hours (about 3) so follow if you wish **


	6. Passing The Test

Arriving back at the apartment Snow noticed that all the lights were still on and Emma was still up.

Looking around she couldn't find her daughter anywhere and thought she must have gone to bed, leaving the lights on for when she gotten home.

Emma may have said a few times that she wasn't the roommate type and now really getting to know her she could handle it.

Turning off all the lights but leaving her bedroom lamp on. Snow laid in her bed letting sleep take over.

What felt like twenty minutes from lying there Snow looked over the clock that was on her side table it was past two in the morning. Snow looked up and she could here Emma but could not see her.

Getting up out of bed Snow began to make her way up there stairs when she heard a noise coming from the couch. Walking over to the couch Snow found Emma lying there with the book opened across her body. Emma was crying in her sleep Snow could see through the dim light coming from her bedroom.

Snow picked up the book and noticed just what page the book was opened up to it was when Charming had placed there baby into the wardrobe. From what Snow had known about Emma's life in this world, growing up without her or maybe it was reading about her birth and the curse or the possibility it was just seeing in this story that they had to, what looked like giving their only child up for the safety of everyone else.

Snow placed the book on the table and as she did she could hear Emma cry out in her sleep "I want mommy" it was quick and quite but it made Snows heart melt something in her dream was bothering her and she had to wake her grown daughter.

Placing her hand on her shoulder Snow gently rubbed her quietly saying her name, Emma only stirred but not fully woke.

Snow could not handle seeing her baby in tears so giving it once last try Snow spoke a little louder; witch woke Emma up in an instant. The first thing Emma saw was her roommate standing over the top of her looking down as she replied to her "Emma, are you alright, you were crying in your sleep" Snow asked concerned for the women.

"I'm fine, I'm going to bed" it was all Emma said as she stood up from the couch and walked upstairs Snow didn't want to push it and let Emma open up to her in her own time, but Snow had to remember that Emma still didn't know yet that her mother was right there if she needed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

it was after eight in the morning when Emma woke to her phone going off. Picking it up she looked at the caller ID and noticed it was the hospital. The moment Emma answered the phone she could hear Dr. Whales voice on the other side

"Good morning sheriff Swan, the test results have come back." Whale stated as Emma stood up from her bed and questioned

"that was quick, did you look at the results?"

"Just as you requested, no i did not look it is for your eyes only." Emma was pleased that Whale had gotten it done so quickly but now she had to see the results and replied "thank you, i will be over soon to pick it up." and with that she hung up the phone and placed it on her bed.

Emma was nervous but at the same time she felt slightly exited after all these years and maybe she finds her father. At least she can forgive him it wasn't his fault that he was in a coma and left on the side of the road.

Thinking about the man she met the day before Emma couldn't help but feel sorry for him most likely his wife and her mother must have died that day and he wakes up after so long seeing his only child grown up in the blink of an eye having to both miss out on so much.

But before Emma could get her hopes up she had to see the results.

Twenty minutes later and Emma found herself walking up to Dr. Whales office and knocking on the door, at first there was no response so she nocked again "Emma" Emma heard her name and turned to see that Whale was standing behind her. Whale opened the door and let Emma in and without saying anything Whale handed her the envelope. Emma stood there holding the envelope for a moment not sure if to open it there or some were more private.

"Thank you Dr. Whale." and with that Emma left the room.

Walking past David's room she could see him through the glass sitting up in his bed flipping through a magazine. Emma gave a small smile and walked out of the hospital.

Sitting in her car Emma looked down at the envelope. Taking a deep breath she opened it and pulled out the piece of paper. Not paying attention to most of the words Emma found the part she was looking for.

_"The DNA test results for twenty eight year old Emma Swan and twenty nine year old David (last name unknown) is a positive match of the relation father and daughter." _

Emma didn't know what to do a part of wanted to run and curl up in bed and another part was saying run to her father.

Emma drove off in her car crying she wasn't sure if she was happy or upset but she knew she would be alone at the station. Walking into her office she sat at her desk and looked at the time, it was after nine and Emma was in no mood to do her paper work. Instead she really wanted to see someone. After a few hours of trying to do some paper work and giving up Emma grabbed her coat and hiding the envelope somewhere safe Emma left the station and heeded to her car.

Her destination was the elementary school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parking out in front of the school Emma could see all the students out for their morning recess and Emma could see the person on duty and was glad it was her roommate.

Walking up to the fence she noticed that she had her back turned to Emma and tapped her on the opposite shoulder, and of course she fell for it and looked the other way.

Realising Emma was the one behind her Snow looked at her and noticed she had been crying again, but decided not to question it.

"What's up" Snow asked keeping focus on the kids.

"I got the test back this morning..." Emma paused as Snow looked at her once again. Snow already known the answer but was more concerned for how Emma was taking the news.

"And?" Snow asked continuing the conversation.

"David's my father." Snow smiled to Emma giving her a hug. "And now you have a father, have you told him yet?" curious to know if he had gone and seen him yet for the day. "No i haven't Mare, i don't really know how to, I should get him something. But what. But what if he doesn't want to know me anymore because I am his age, what if I hurt him, i can't do this." Emma began rambling and it looked like she was starting to cry again.

Before she could wipe away her tears Henry came running over and hugged his mother.

"Mom what's wrong, why are you crying?" Henry asked he didn't know his mother for long but he still loved and care for her happiness. "Henry i found out something about one of my parents." Emma paused and Henry just looked at her

"i think you should tell him, it might help when you tell..." Snow said without giving to much away. "Henry you know the john Doe in the hospital the one that woke up?" Henry nodded and replied "David, yea what about him?" he asked Emma was surprised that Henry known the name but continued. "i had a DNA test done, David is my father, which makes him your grandfather." Emma explained seeing how he would react to the news. Henry smiled giving her another hug.

"That's awesome." Emma had to quickly explained "Henry, he doesn't know yet. So keep this between the three of us." Henry agreed just as the bell rang and Henry and Snow walked back inside to continue the day leaving Emma alone leaning against the playground.

Emma stood there for a moment and thought to herself on how she was going to tell her father that he was her father without freaking him out.

Deciding that lunch would be a start. Stopping by at granny's Emma brought two hot chocolates one with cinnamon, not sure if David would like it that way and two grilled cheese.

Stopping by the station Emma picked up the envelope with the DNA test results in it to prove to David that it was true.

He was her father

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Love positive feedback love those reviews wanna hear your thoughts so far. I always thank you just for reading.**


	7. Telling Daddy The Truth

Sitting in the hospital parking lot Emma was nervous, not that she was going to meet David again but this time she was meeting him as her father.

What if he doesn't like the news, what if he laughed at her, what if he was calm about it but runs away in the night. Every possible scenario Emma could possibility imagine happening ran through her mind.

She picked up her stuff and walked into the hospital for the second time that day. Walking into the ward where David was Emma stopped at the corner of the hall way looking into the room she found he was alone and looking board.

Taking one deep breath and keeping calm Emma walked up to the door and knocked.

Emma saw David look up and Emma walked into the room. "Hi, Emma." David said politely as she sat in the seat next to him by the bed. Placing the brown paper bag up Emma replied to him "i hope you don't mind, i brought you a hot chocolate and a grilled cheese. Just something different than hospital food."

Of course David didn't mind his little girl brought him something would make him smile, but David had to pretend he didn't even know her, for now.

Both Emma and David sat there eating when Emma decided it was time to tell him the truth.

"David have you ever, do you remember what a DNA test is?" David shook his head; he didn't really want to talk with a mouth full of grilled cheese. David didn't know what a DNA test was but it sounded important, it was defiantly something that could be done in this world.

"Well a simple way to say, a DNA test is to see if two people are related in some way." Emma replied David didn't know where she was going with this but if she was suggesting getting one done he would do it for her.

"See I wanted to tell you before but you remember that date you said..." pausing to see if David would react.

"Well David that's date is my birthday," a small paused before adding "David, your my father." The room went quiet. David wasn't sure how to respond, yea he knew it was his girl but it wasn't like he could say anything without freaking her out.

"If you don't believe me i have the test results in my hand, i only found out myself this morning." Emma replied

"Emma Ruth White" David replied he didn't know what really to say he was sure she would have known her full name, obviously not. Emma gave David a look of confusion and replied

"i was found on the side of the road with only a blanket with my name on it. i was given the name Swan when i was in my first home." Emma paused before adding "was that my name?" she asked

"it was, Ruth was my mother's name, she died before you were born and your mother wanted to give her name in your name when we found out you were going to be a girl." Emma smiled at the information on her family's past. But something caught Emma's attention. Her last name.

"White?" Emma questioned looking at David. David didn't know how to respond he couldn't really say that her mother was alive and living with her and her real name was Snow White, he didn't want Emma to think he was crazy. So he came up with a quick idea and began tearing. As much as it killed David to say this but he had to tell her that her mother had died.

Emma saw the tears and began to panic thinking asking about the name reminded him about the mother she never had. Grabbing his hand Emma calmed him down. Changing the subject Emma stated "Whale said you can come home tonight." David looked at her as she continued "you're coming to live with me and my roommate"

" i know i was coming to live with the two of you, i just didn't realised i was going home so soon." Emma was still holding onto his hand.

A few minutes went by as no one said anything then David broke the silence "I'm so sorry Emma." Emma just looked at him she know exactly what he was going to say. "it's ok i understand now." Emma replied "it doesn't make up for all the lost time i had without you, i didn't even get a chance to watch you grown up, you didn't have me and i wish i could just have that time."

Emma couldn't help but get emotional she stood up and sat on the bed still holding onto David's hand and she lyed next to him placing her head on his shoulder.

"I know its big for me as well as you and it's going to take some time but if its ok we can take it slow." Emma didn't feel like herself, the twenty eight year old sheriff of the town, she felt like a young child just wanting the comfort of her father.

After what felt like forever Emma looked at the time and realised she should get back to work. Getting up from the bed Emma turned to David who was just looking at her. "i have to get back to work. I'll pick you up later... dad." Emma didn't really know how to feel saying it but if felt weird and great at the same time. Walking out of the room David replied back "I'll be hear waiting, have fun."

When Emma left the room David looked down at his hand and couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the last hour.

Emma called him dad and that was something he waited for a long time for. Now all David could think of was now he was going home tonight with his true love and his princess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma sat at the station thinking about everything, she wasn't ready to tell her father that he was a grandfather just yet, but thinking of Henry and the book, trying to remember who he may have been.

Emma was defiantly going to look at the book again later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Love positive feedback love those reviews wanna hear your thoughts so far. I always thank you just for reading.**


	8. Bringing Daddy Home

It was after three in the afternoon and Emma went to pick up Henry from school but Emma made sure with Regina that is was ok as long he was home by six for dinner.

Henry saw the yellow bug and knew strait away that Emma was picking him up the moment Henry gotten into the car he asked "hey mom, can i go and see grandpa, I made him a card in class for him." Henry handed the card over to giver Emma a look.

"Well kid i was actually going to suggest that we go and see him, he's being discharged now and so he's coming home." Emma replied but before Henry could say anything Emma continued "Henry, i haven't told him about you yet, so you might not want to freak him out just yet, let me tell him first." Henry agreed and they drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting into the hospital Emma and Henry walked into David's room together. Emma told Henry to stay by the inside of the door as she introduced him.

"Dad..." it was still weird for Emma to have someone to call dad "there's something i need to tell you, this is Henry my son, your grandson." Emma watched David's expression as he looked happy at the news. David started laughing and stood up out of bed and "can grandpa get a hug?' David replied as Henry walked into his arms.

Emma then decided to step forward and she too placed her arms around her father and son. "Mom only told me about you today at lunch time so i made a card for you. My teacher was cool about it since she will be your roommate." Henry commented as he handed his card to his grandfather.

Emma couldn't help but give a small chuckle. "Are you ready to go?" Emma asked looking at the time. They still had to get David home and Henry had to be back home before six.

Getting David out of the hospital was something they all been looking forward to for different reasons. "Papers are all signed, ready to go home?" Emma asked as she picked up her bag.

David had never been inside a car before but thought to himself it was probley the same as a carriage, in some sort of way.

It wasn't a long ride home and David wasn't as scared as he thought he would world was still new to him, but had to stay calm.

XXXXXX

Arriving at the apartment Emma opened the door to let the three of them in. David looked around it was small but it was something he would get used to, looking around he noticed all the objects around and had to remember to ask Snow what they all were when they were alone next.

Emma showed David around and showing him the bedroom. "i hope you don't mind sleeping in my bed, with me?" Emma asked hoping he would be ok.

"its fine with me." a simple replied as he sat on the edge of the bed. Hearing a call from downstairs, Emma and David knew that there roommate was home.

Down stairs Snow was making hot chocolate as she asked "Emma, David do you want anything?" both replied with a hot chocolate, as they made their way over to the bench.

David stayed quiet as he watched Emma and Henry who were standing in front of him making the hot drink as Snow went to the bathroom.

The night flew by as David sat on the couch watching the TV. Emma was gone and dropped off Henry back to Regina's. Snow knew the expression on David's face and replied "yea TV is weird but being cursed i kind of didn't even noticed. Now that i know everything again a lot of this world is strange but at times its more useful than the thinks we had." David smiled "yea it's something i will have to get used to." Quickly sneaking a kiss.

"if it wasn't the fact that Emma could walk in at any moment i could kiss you all night." as much as Snow had to agree with Charming she to wish the curse could be broken.

With a few minutes of kissing on the couch they could hear the door and that means Emma was home again.

"Can't leave you two alone can I." Emma joked as she found her father on the couch with her roommate. The two of them stood up from the couch and walked over to Emma with wide eyes trying to hide their guilty faces.

"Calm down you to i was joking." Luckily Emma didn't know what was really going on between the two of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking upstairs Emma walked into her room that she was now sharing with her father. Getting her pjs on for the night.

As she started to tie her hair up there was a knock on the door, it as David "I know knocking to come in to my room, but i didn't want to just walking in on you." David shyly said Emma just smiled as she sat on the bed.

David noticed that Emma had missed a part of her hair as she braided it so David sat down next to her and took over. "you missed a part of your hair." Emma smiled she was too tired to care the moment and just letting her enjoy the moment she once lost.

"Thanks, how did you learn to braid hair?' Emma asked it was a far question and David was happy to answer "your mother had long hair and she used to have trouble undoing it sometimes, i guess i just learnt when i had done her hair." David replied as he tied it off. "Done." Emma touched the top of her head as turned to her father sitting there "you're good" Emma said with a smile.

Emma lay in bed as David had taken off the shirt he was wearing leaving the singlet top and shorts he was wearing. Emma thought to herself that they need to go shopping tomorrow for new cloths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Love positive feedback love those reviews wanna hear your thoughts so far. I always thank you just for reading. **


	9. Around Town

Waking up the next morning Emma knew this day was going to be different, but just didn't know how.

Getting out of bed Emma grabbed a jumper from the cold air of the morning since her t-shirt wasn't going to keep her warm for long. Opening the door she could her voices coming from down stairs. Ignoring them Emma continued towards the stairs then realised that they were talking about her.

"Snow, i know this is hard but Emma's a grown women, she lived her whole life without us, the curse isn't even broken but she only knows about me, i can tell it's hard for her to even call me her father, it's just going to take time." it was a quiet whisper but Emma still could here every word.

Emma sat at the top of the stairs listening to the words they were saying. Emma knew one thing David was right, she still felt a little weird saying dad, it was new to her, and Emma had no one to call her parents.

In an odd feeling ever since Emma had read the book Henry gave her, yes looking closely David had the same scar under his chin like photo in the book, Yes Mary Margret didn't like apples, Emma was starting to believe but was never really convinced.

"i don't care as much what she calls us, I'm just happy that she is finally home." Emma herd from her position on the stairs thought she may have had some sort of family like a uncle or aunt, maybe even grandparents.

Emma quietly got back to her room and opened the book to where Henry left the paper to who in town looked like someone from the book. Looking thought the list Emma flipped through the pages and began looking at the details and it couldn't be some luck that someone drew all these characters from one town without them knowing. There was defiantly some similarity's on the people and their personality.

Emma decided to walk downstairs and now and David stopped talking and greeted Emma. "don't hide it, i know you two were talking about me" Emma said smiling but was also nervous to what else they may have been saying.

Emma and Snow got ready for the day and left David alone in the apartment. knowing what to do David picked up the spare key and left for a walk around the town trying to familure himself to this new world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOUATXXXXXXXXXX

David looked around at each building and at each car that drove past these cars were somewhat similar to the carriages but they were not pulled by horses and it was still a mystery on how they moved.

Walking around David fount the dinner, a park Mr Golds shop, Snow mentioned that last night that Rumpelstiltskin was now known as Mr Gold and tried not to make any contact with him.

Walking past the library David noticed Regina across the road and decided it would be best if he just ignored her, the lest contact the better. Of course that didn't stop Regina from seeing David.

Quickly walking up to David Regina had gotten his attention. "David Hello" Regina politely said smiling to him. David never liked it when she smiled it would usually mean she was planning something evil to one of them.

Remember that this was a curse he wasn't supposed to know her and everything she has ever done to him and Snow before the curse,. playing it cool David decided to see what she wanted.

"Hello Regina, what can i do for you?" Regina didn't like the fact he was improper to her but just let it slip and answered the question. "i would like to know just how have you been adjusting to everything?" it was a far question. David was ok with the question but wished this women would leave his family alone.

"I'm doing ok for someone who has been asleep for years." David replied with the truth. Regina then asked the question she had been asking herself all of the last night "Where did you stay last night?" David thought it was far since to this towns knowledge that he was alone with no family

"well I'm sure you must have heard, but i have family here i have my daughter, I'm sure you know her, her names Emma." Regina wasn't happy on this new information but seeing the look on her face David continued. "She had gotten a DNA test, to find someone who could be of any relation and it turns out Emma was the only one who matched." Regina didn't like this information, Emma was bringing the family together and breaking the curse and Regina couldn't stand it, her hard work if failing fast. "Well I hope you're happy." Regina replied and walked off.

Regina knew she had to separate the family and to keep her son away from them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOUATXXXXXXXXXX

Regina walked back to her home and slammed the door, thanking god that Henry wasn't home at the time. Regina had just found out that David now lives Snow White, and now he has found out about his daughter.

Regina didn't like the news, her curse was breaking, but also the other question was how much does David really know or was this just fact that had been discovered with the mix of his cursed life.

Regina marched around her home thinking to herself about the many possibilities; Regina thought to play it cool until she had more of the information she needed.

Regina's first plan was to separate the Charming family or at least get rid of David in any way possible. Thinking for many hours and Regina had ideas ranging from burning down the apartment to kidnapping and drowning to simply locking up one in a secured place no one could find anyone. The ideas became harder to come up with since Regina didn't have her magic with her in this world. Regina wasn't giving up on her happy ending, not this soon anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOUATXXXXXXXXXX

David continued to walk around town for another hour looking through the shops and noticed the station and decided to see if Emma was still in, and luckily for David she was.

Walking in David found Emma sitting alone eating a sandwich at her desk going through some files. "Hey" David said calmly looking through the glass window. Emma looked up with half her sandwich still in her mouth and stood up closing the file she was reading.

Emma walked over to open the door, by this time Emma had finished their mouthful of the sandwich. Emma was concerned to what David could have been doing here maybe he got bored or maybe he might have been lost. Emma politely replied back to him. "Hey, What you doing here?" it was a far question.

"There's been something on my mind all morning, and just wanted to ask you about it." David paused looking at Emma while she just gave him a look that questioned David's question.

"Don't get me wrong and i know this is hard for the both of us just now, but i noticed that you seem to be uneasy calling me your father. i don't really know you or the life you had, i don't really want to force it on you either and if you're uneasy saying it." David tried to explain but became nervous but looked at Emma throughout the talk hoping not to upset her.

David was right Emma was still slightly uneasy about calling a man the same age as you are your father, but Emma had to reply to David. "Yea it is a little strange, where the same age and don't take this the wrong way but, i don't think i will see you more than a brother to me, i grew up with no one and now that i do, i just don't know what to do." It was all Emma could say as she ended before whispering. "But i always believed i had family somewhere."

David looked up and looked at Emma who had tears developing in her eyes. "We can take it slower if you feel its best?" David asked "I know it's just hard to adjust." Emma looked at David and agreed to what he was saying. He was right on the fact that Emma was a little uneasy. Every time she thought she had a family they gave her away and never really felt wanted. At a young age Emma learned not to get attached to anyone or even giver herself the idea on calling someone her family.

Both of them stood there for a moment.

David decided to break the silence. "Well, I'll go and get something..."

"For lunch, mind if i join you?" Emma finished the sentence with a question of her own. "Yea, i would really like that." Both people walked out of the station together.


	10. Teanagers

It was late at night when Emma had finished her work for the day, thinking it was past ten her roommate and her father would maybe have gone to bed when she arrived home.

When Emma opened the door she found both of them on the couch together with the TV still going both asleep in each other's arms.

Walking over Emma noticed just how relaxed they looked and didn't want to uninterrupted there sleep. Emma found the TV remote on the table and instead of turning the TV off she lowered the volume, and grabbed the spare blanket and placed it gently over top of them and went to bed herself.

Emma was so going to tease them in the morning about it.

When Emma gotten to her room and placed her pyjamas on she looked over to Henrys book that was lying on the table next to her bed. Picking up the book Emma opened it to the page that showed Regina and a young Snow together, continuing the story.

Waking up the next morning Emma had found that David had woken and was now again sound asleep lying next to her in the bed, and found the same blanket that Emma placed on him was now covering her and the book was now on the table.

Slowly getting up out of bed Emma walked out downstairs to find Mary Margret was up, she was always an early bird up whenever Emma had gotten up in the morning. "Morning Emma" Snow looked up as she made placed two mugs in front of them already knowing that Emma would want her morning hot chocolate.

"Morning." Emma replied with a smile, Snow noticed the smiles and was starting to get worried and asked "ok, what's with the smiling?" Emma giver the i knows what you're up to look but replied. "i think you know what i am smiling about, you and David on the couch last night." Emma cheekily said as she smiled and stirred her drink as it was poured in to the mug.

Snow thought to her self Emma must have come in and saw them "you saw that?" Snow asked looking at Emma a little embarrassed.

"Two people sleeping on the couch together with the TV still on when i came home last night, yea, if I didn't know any better I think the two of you are trying to sneak around me." Emma replied as Snows face couldn't get any redder form embarrassment.

"If you two want to be together, i don't really care, it's not like I'm your mother." Emma stated as she took a sip of her drink. "According to Henry I'm yours." Snow joked to Emma knowing she wouldn't take it to seriously just yet.

"i know you have been reading the book." Snow added. Emma did think it was strange that her own father was her age but then it would be even stranger if Emma knew he dated someone, meaning that Emma could possibly have a step mother who as well would have been the same age as her. Snow got nervous to how Emma would take the news when she would have found out the truth about the women standing in front of her.

"Emma, myself and David discussed it last night that we would wait to see how you deal with the two of us before we went any further." Emma knew by the sound of tis she had to suspect something like this happening when David would move in.

Emma could tell something was up when she approached Emma with the idea of David living with them. Emma just let the thought go it wasn't up to her on who her father was going to see it wasn't like Emma really could have a say they were their own person.

"i don't really care it's up to you two if you want, but i didn't want to come home and i see the two of you making out." Emma replied as she finished the last of her morning drink.

Just as Emma got up and walked over and placed her cup on the sink David walks down the stairs as Emma decided anymore time and she was going to be late for work, even if she is the only one who works there.

As Emma entered the bathroom she could hear the conversation going on outside.

"Good morning" Snow kindly said as she placed a kiss on David's cheek. David was slightly surprised at the kiss but replied "You know Emma's in the other room."

"She's on to us, she knows." Snow replied as she added "As long as she doesn't catches us making out we cool" David liked the news that they didn't have to sneak around much but replied to the answer. "i still like to sneak around its kind of fun at the same time." David said as he let out a small giggle.

Snow like what was said and two replied "let's have some fun and sneak around, maybe you should sneak into my bed tonight." Both of them started to giggle, when a voice could be heard from the bathroom "i can hear you to." just as the shower was turned on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Emma went to work David and Snow were left alone since it was Snows day off and the pair were sitting on the couch together giggling together. "We have the day to our self's, what do you want to do today?' Snow asked as she placed her head on David's shoulder. "Well i know something we can do later, since its no fun right now" David said giving a slight tease.

"Why don't we go for a walk." Snow said. It sounded a little boring but she defiantly had to agree with David about having fun later.

"A walk in the park sounds like a great idea." Grabbing their jackets for the cold they walked out of the apartment together and walked around the park. The fresh air was relaxing for the both of them.

"What is there really to do in a town like this anyway?" David asked still curious about the items and the way things can be don't in this new world.

"Well i could go and find my old bow and arrows..." Snow stopped and began laughing as she continued "but there's nothing to shoot."

David then thought of an idea "any chance there are horses in this world?" David asked looking at Snow.

Snow became a little distracted at David to not notice what he was saying. David then turned to see the look on Snows face and asked "what is on your mind?" this snapped Snow out of her thought.

"if we ever go back, to the Enchanted Forest, how do you think Emma or even Henry even cope to the big change?' David then realised what Snow was saying. "Do you thing is she will not take being a princess to well? Henry would probley be ok with it, but they maybe something we still get to do with her, there was still the possibility of horse ring lessons, sword fighting or even learning how to use a bow.

David and Snow knew that Emma being raised in the city she would not have experienced it before. "i guess we'll see what happens if we even get back there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXOUATXXXXXXXXXXXX

The park wasn't a long walk away from the apartment and David and Snow through it was time to get some lunch, and drop off some for Emma. It was known that Emma would sometimes skip lunch if it became too busy for her to stop and eat.

David and Snow arrived at the station just after twelve and placed the hot chocolate with cinnamon and a brown bag that had a grilled cheese and a small salad tum inside.

As they walked in to the office the both noticed that Emma wasn't there and decided to leave the bag and go again. When they walked out of the office they spotted Emma on her way back "i hope you don't mine i drooped off some lunch and a hot chocolate for you it's on your desk." David replied as Emma walked up. "With cinnamon?' Emma question as she continued "because last time you forgot the cinnamon." Emma joked as David's face went a shade of red. "Yes it has cinnamon, i cheeked." David replied as he placed one hand on her shoulder as him and Snow left to leave Emma to her work.

"Just don't let me catch you to kissing when i get home tonight." Emma joked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina stormed in to the station and walked right up to Emma as she demanded her questions

"Miss Sawn, what is this i have heard of David living with you and Miss Blanched?" it was a far question but Emma was more concerned on why Regina cared and calmly replied. "Don't get me wrong but why do you care on what happens to him?" Regina didn't like the back talk but tried to stay calm but her attitude told another story.

"Well i was the one who found him, i do care for his wellbeing as well as the other residents of this town." Emma remembered the small detail and asked for her own "when you found him that night did you find anyone else or even a car nearby?" it sounded like he was alone, as Emma continued before the Mayor could respond "Did you know he had a daughter did you try to look for any family, I'm sure you must have heard the news?" Emma ask as Regina looked right at Emma

"Yea Miss Sawn i heard the news good for you finally found your family. All i want to know is why is he dating Miss Blanched?" Emma was a little shocked to why Regina was asking these questions but replied to her. "I don't think it any of your business as to why David is dating. He maybe my father but I'm not judging him for who he chooses but Mary Margret is my friend and she is happy, David is happy, i have gotten over the fact that were the same age..."

Emma paused for a moment then realised something as she continued "Oh, My. God. That's the reason you're coming to me asking about them... you like David and you're upset that he has found someone else." Emma stated as Regina looked a little blushed towards Emma when the real truth was she wanted to keep the two of them apart and away from their daughter.

When Emma arrived to Storybrooke it was when things started to change, and Regina wasn't like in the news one bit. Regina wasn't happy her curse was breaking and Snow White was happy again.

Regina turned on her heels and left the station leaving Emma alone to do her work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXOUATXXXXXXXXX

When Regina returned to her office it was already past five and Henry was sitting at her desk doing his homework Regina smiled looking at her son that she still had. No matter what happens she will protect Henry even if he chose Emma over her. Regina knew the clock tower had moved until Emma had arrived, but what Regina was more concerned was if anyone had their memories back yet, that thought would have been crossed off because no one had come after her just yet Regina didn't really care if anyone had their memories back it was only if a certion two people did.

Little did Regina know they were the only one who do have their memories.

The first step was to find out just how much do they know, and Regina knew just who to call. Looking over to her desk and thought she couldn't make this call with Henry in the room, Regina walked up to her desk and asked "Henry could you please go into the other room while i need to make an important phone call?' Henry didn't say anything he grabbed his books and walked out of the room.

Picking up the phone she called the number she called many times before, Sidney.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXOUATXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma arrived back at the apartment just after six and she stopped on the way to granny's to pick up some dinner, As Emma walked through the door she found David and Snow on the bed together looking a little guilty.

The moment Emma saw this she had to make a joke. "serially you two are sneaking around your like a couple of teenagers." Snow couldn't help but giggle as the two of them got off the bed as David replied "we weren't making out." Emma was impressed but not fooled by the comeback.

"Just joking i heard that comment this morning, you two want to sneak around like teenagers, that's fine with me but if you to want to, you know, tell me, so i can go somewhere else." Emma was nervous that she even said that, expressly with her father in the room.

Emma ran upstairs to her room before the conversation got any farther. Snow and David stood at the bottom of the stairs, thinking about just how much fun they could have.

"You it's kind of fun that we can still traumatize her this late in the game." David looked over to Snow as he kissed her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXOUATXXXXXXX

Snow and David walked over to the couch together as they discussed about their family.

"You know we should have given Emma your name." Snow stated. "i know it is supposed to be, but we agreed that we should keep you name in the royal line, you know I'm only royal because i married you." David replied as he placed his arm around Snows shoulder.

"And you know i agreed to letting you keep your name because we knew there was going to be a curse and you thought if you kept her name it might be easier to finder her when the time was right." David explained " i know and I'm not complaining but she never even known her own name, might just have to let her keep the name Swan, besides i think it suites her well." David shared as he looked to Snow and she agreed.

"i know but she never got to learn the things she would need to know if we ever go back, expectantly if she is to take over to be Queen." Snow added and David smiled at the thought of his girl being queen, at least Emma would have been a nicer queen compared to how Regina treaded everyone.

"Snow could you really see Emma being Queen in a large castle in one of those dresses?" David asked as Snow shook her head and agreed.

"i could see her wearing her leather jacket and wanting to drive that car of hers around the forest"

Snow and David talked for another hour of all the things they could see Emma doing in her birth home land to what it would be like if they lived in Storybrooke for the rest of their lives. Looking over to the clock they noticed that it was past eleven and Snow had to be up the next morning for her class.

Turning off the lights what they didn't noticed was that the news reporter Sidney Glass was outside the window recording there whole conversation, not understanding anything himself he defiantly needed to give this to Regina if this had any meaning to her what so ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sidney Arrived back at Regina's office late that night. The Mayor was not pleased to be woken but when she heard that Sidney may have something that could interest her she was to her office as soon as she could.

"Sidney this better be good?' Regina demanded. Sidney pulled out the recorder and played it letting the voices of Snow and David play through the office. Hearing the names did not please her but at the same time gave her answers she needed Snow White had her memories back and so does David.

Regina thanked Sidney and let him leave as Regina sat at her desk placing headphones into the recorder she listened all night of their conversation.

Regina's next step was to separate the two once more.

XXXXXXXXXXOUATXXXXXXXXXXX

**So here's my next update. I love to hear from you please review it gives me a smile each time. **

**This is now also my longest story so far and am still continuing it thank you for all the love. **


	11. Note From Me

Note From Me

For those who have been asking a lot about Emma having Snow's last name this is what I'm trying to say Yes King George adopted David but he IS NOT BLOOD royal, nether was James, and to me that never counted. Snow was born royal and the small conversation of David and Snow was saying that David wanted to keep the name in the royal line. Witch made it Snows side of the family, making it Emma Ruth White. I have tried to explain it in a simple way, for everyone.

And one last thing, Emma doesn't have Davids last name in the show her last name is Swan.

This is my idea of the story and if it a small thing like this then I do not wish to have reviews that mention you don't like that small idea I have.


End file.
